Jay and Silent Bob meet...
by Dark-Magik
Summary: Jay and Silent Bob go to kick some arse when a few familiar characters give them bad reviews about their movie.
1. Sayjin No Ouji

Jay and Silent Bob meets the DBZ Gang Ch.1- The Prince of All Sayjins A whirl sounded as the plane lifted off the ground. Sitting on the plane were two well known figures named Jay and Silent Bob. From their last adventure, they had tried to stop Hollywood from making a crappy movie about their comicbook characters Blunt Man and Cronic. After failing to stop it, they had recieved lots and lots of money because they owned half of the comic. They used their money to find and beat the shit out of those who said and quote ' Fuck Jay and Silent Bob. Fuck them up their stupid asses!'. They had reached the last page of the names and addresses of the stupid fucks who had unknowingly declaired war against them. Luckly the last names were pretty much in the same area, but some were a little farther away than some.  
  
"Lemme see that." Jay snatched the paper out of Silent Bob's hand as Bob sent a tiny glare at Jay. "Let's see the next motherfucker on our list.*reads the paper* Vegeta?! What kind of fucking name is that?? It's worse than your name, snoogins. And what the fuck is with the screen name? Prince_of_All_Sayjins? What the fuck is a Sayjin? WHAT THE FUCK MAN!!!! Listen to this lunchbox:  
  
PRINCE_OF_ALL_SAYJINS message: Fuck Jay and Silent Bob! Those stupid stoner fucks are worse than the stupid baka Kakkarot. Their fucking movie's a piece of shit that I wouldn't use to wipe my princly ass with. I hope that they fucking die so that i wouldn't have to use my energy to fucking kill them myself.  
  
FUCK YOU!!!!  
  
"This Mutherfucker is going down!" Jay screamed.All the people in First class turned and stared at him. "What the fuck are all you staring at?" They turned away and Jay looked at Bob, "What the fuck is their problem?" Bob shrugged and put a set of head phones around his head and listened to some music as Jay read the other messages silently and then the intercom came on saying, "Welcome to Japan, Please fasten your seatbelts as we land." ********************************************  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the gravity room and headed for the kitchen for some food. He was three steps away from the kitchen when he heard the doorbell ring. "Feh." he said ignoring the doorbell. 'Let the brat get it.' He thought. Trunks ran to the door and opened it. He peered out at two men who looked down at him. "Yeah?" "We're looking for some dude named Vegeta. Where is he?" "Who are you?" "None of your buisness twerp." "TWREP?!" " BRAT!! WHO THE HELL IS IT?" "Some idiots who wanna talk to you, dad." "Tell them to leave, I'm not home!" "He's not home." Trunks said trying to close the door but the taller one put his foot in the door. "Noway man, we demand to speak with him." Trunks sighed and called for his dad. A short man with spiky hair approched the door with a scowl on his face. "Hmmp." He said, "What the hell do you want?" "Are you Vegeta? Screen name PRINCE_OF_ALL_SAYJINS? And did you write: 'Fuck Jay and Silent Bob! Those stupid stoner fucks are worse than the stupid baka Kakkarot.Their fucking movie's a piece of shit that I wouldn't use to wipe my princly ass with. I hope that they fucking die so that i wouldn't have to use my energy to fucking kill them myself.FUCK YOU!!!!'?" Vegeta snorted and said, "Yeah and what about it?" "We're gonna kick your ass mother fucker!" 


	2. A Weird way of Saying hi

Dark_Magik: I do *sob* not own Dragonball *sob* Z or Jay and Silent *sob* Bob.... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Juju: Awwwww....Its okay DM, you own me.  
  
Dark_Magik: *sniffle* Yeah, I do own you, I guess I can be happy with that. *grins* That means you have to do my bidding! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !  
  
Juju: 0_0' Ummmmm......okay  
  
Dark_Magik: AND ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta stared at the duo before Trunks busted out laughing,  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT MY DAD? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Jay frowned at this, "What the fuck are you laughing at? I can beat this short stuff anyday!"  
  
Trunks stopped laughing and looked as if Jay had just sighned his death contract. He looked up at his dad who had a scowl on his face.  
  
"You two think you can actually beat me up? Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm Jay and this fat fuck over here is Silent Bob. And I said I can beat you up. I don't need this fatass's help." he turned to S. Bob, "*smirk* Snoogins."  
  
Bob glared at Jay and glanced at Trunks. He motioned his head towards Vegeta and Jay and rolled his eyes. Trunks nodded slightly and turned back at Vegeta and Jay and secretly hoped that his dad would go easy on him 'PLEASE LET SOMETHING HAPPEN!!!!' his mind screamed at him. Just then they heard a crash and an 'OW!!!!' and 'LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!' Vegeta growled and murmered something under his breath. He turned away from the door and walked back in the depts of CC (A/N Capsule Corps. DUH!!!!!) Trunks look at his dad's retreating form and turned back to the two visitors,  
  
"I guess you can come in."  
  
He backed away from the door and motioned with his hand for them to come in. Jay walked in, almost hitting Trunks and Bob walked in slowly. Trunks shut the door and motioned for them to follow him. Trunks led them down a seris of hallways and came closer to what they assumed was the kitchen because of the lovely food smells that were wafting outside a door that was slightly ajared. They could hear two feminent voices and a male voice. Trunks ran in and said hello to someone and he said something else that wasn't quite loud enough to hear. They saw a blurt of lavender peeking through the door and it soon became the small childish face they had 'greeted' at the door.  
  
"You two can come in, but be careful, my mother is sweeping up some pieces of glass that was shattered when a friend knocked a vase."  
  
The two looked at each other and walked through the doors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark_Magik: BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER WHAT HAPPENS!!!!!  
  
Juju: yay.  
  
Dark_Magik: *glare* Are you sure thats all? *holds up a long blade*  
  
Juju: *sees the blade* Oh no!!!! What I ment was: WOOHOO!!!!! MORE STORY!!!!!!!  
  
Dark_Magik: *smirk* Thats better.  
  
Dark_Magik: This is something I came up with and alot of people actually belived me: My brother ran over my cat several times with his car because I accidentally killed his cat so it was like a sick sort of revenge. I gave him my cat to watch because I got mad at it because it knocked over my web cam and I stepped on it so now I can't take pictures with it and it was a really good one too.  
  
I was glad that cat died. It was more like a wild beast. You should have seen the way it came after my sandwich. 0_o It was wierd.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
